1. Technical Field
A display device for selectively displaying a variety of different face and hand signals, gestures, or objects from the rear of a vehicle. The display device includes a main box that typically has an image of a face gesture with visible hands or objects. The display device is mounted in a fashion to be visible for other motorists behind such vehicle with display device. The display device is connected to some sort of power source and is provided with a control switch to allow the driver to activate the display device to reveal a second gesture, hand signal, or object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drivers of automobiles traveling down a road are able to see the invention from the rear of the vehicle. The vehicle displaying the invention can then use the remote feature or the installed type of power controller to display multiple gestures. These gestures typically resembling hands, along with the invention itself and the mentioned main box, will be visible and from the following automobile or visible to those within proximity. The owner of the mentioned invention may choose from a variety of display feature including but not limited to hand gestures.
It is an object of the invention to be able to display different hand gestures or to display the chosen object of the owner for view by other motorists. It is another object of the invention to be remotely controlled to produce changing gestures or objects of the owner's choice, and for the mechanics of the invention and power to be supplied to the invention for use of such display.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a display device which is easily visible to other motorists. Accordingly, the display device is preferably mounted near or at the rear of the vehicle, facing outward.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that allows users to selectively display a variety of different gestures, hand signals, or object of choice from the rear of their vehicles. Accordingly, the present invention discloses a display device that is securely mounted at or near the rear of the vehicle. The display device is connected to a power source provided by the vehicle, and has a switch selectively mounted by the owner of the invention providing the remote control feature of the display device.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying pictures. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the pictures are for informative purposes only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention.